Home is Where the Heart is
by inukagome15
Summary: Steve's been gone on a mission for two months, and all he wants is a warm bath or shower and to cuddle with Tony. Especially the cuddling.


**This little short is for kurowrites, who very kindly and with great horror has listened to my plotting of an angst-filled story of epic length that will not be done for some time due to the setting up it requires. She needed some fluff, and this is what she requested. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: **Steve's been gone on a mission for two months, and all he wants is a warm bath or shower and to cuddle with Tony. Especially the cuddling.

* * *

**Home is Where the Heart is**

* * *

This last mission had Steve out of the mansion for two months. It had taken far too long for his taste, and even Natasha had seemed impatient to bring it to an end. But it had been a delicate mission, requiring careful infiltration and Steve and Natasha posing as a couple. It would have made Steve uncomfortable if Natasha hadn't been so blasé about it.

But it was over now, and Steve was grateful to back home. He was tired and felt vaguely dirty from all the schmoozing and sucking up he'd had to do for the last two months, and all he wanted was to take a bath or shower and cuddle with Tony. Especially the cuddling.

Natasha squeezed his shoulder in farewell as she walked off to her own room, snagging Bucky by the arm as she did. He gave Steve a careful onceover to make sure he was fine before turning and following after Natasha, catching up and wrapping an arm around her waist and falling into step with her as naturally as if he'd always done so.

The sight no longer brought longing or jealousy to Steve. Bucky was a different man now than he had been before, and Steve had accepted that. He was just grateful to have him back, no matter how different or scarred.

Steve passed by Sam in the living room, and the other arched his eyebrows and gave Steve a knowing smirk. Steve simply arched his own in response and gave Clint, sitting next to Sam, a nod. Clint proceeded to pull Sam into a full-on wrestling match that had the other squawking and trying in vain to wriggle away.

Steve hurried away, anxious to see the one man he hadn't so far. He was torn on whether he should go to the workshop or straight to the bathroom, but JARVIS settled the matter for him.

"Mr. Stark is waiting in the bedroom," JARVIS informed him.

Steve breathed out a grateful sigh and nodded in thanks, making a direct beeline for the bedroom. Tony wasn't in the room itself, but Steve could hear the sound of water running, and he slipped into the bathroom to find Tony in the shower, the mirror already slightly fogged up from the steam.

Steve wasted no time in joining Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Tony's shoulder, heaving a relieved sigh at the feel of the other's body. He was finally home.

Tony hummed softly, a hand coming up to stroke through Steve's hair. "All right?"

"All right," Steve confirmed, turning his face into Tony's neck so he could mouth at the wet skin and inhale Tony's clean scent. "Glad to be back."

"Not missing your love?"

"Natasha's not you."

"You make it sound like a compliment," Tony teased, turning in Steve's arms to kiss him warmly.

Steve let him for a few seconds, pulling away to murmur, "It is," before dipping back in and absorbing Tony's warmth, tongue languidly twining with Tony's.

Tony's fingers scratched against Steve's scalp, the motion sending tendrils of pleasure down Steve's spine. "What do you say to finishing this up and going to bed?"

Steve had to think about it for a moment, nose nudging against Tony's cheek. "Okay."

It took longer than usual for Steve to get himself cleaned up, but soon enough he was out and dried off. Tony didn't spend any unnecessary time in the bathroom, heading straight for the bed and pulling the covers back. Steve joined him seconds later, slipping under them and snuggling up against Tony's chest.

They lay there in silence for a while, Steve simply listening to Tony's heartbeat under the whirring of the arc reactor. He closed his eyes and breathed, rubbing his cheek against Tony's chest.

"Really okay?" Tony asked quietly, scratching his fingers on Steve's nape.

Steve leaned his neck into the touch, sighing. "Yeah. Just missed you."

Tony gave him a lazy half-smile. "Want to know a secret?" He dipped in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I missed you, too."

Steve smiled, moving up an inch to give Tony a soft kiss, lingering for several seconds longer. "All I wanted was this."

"Out with a beautiful woman and all you could think about was this?" Tony teased him.

"Natasha's with Bucky, and she's not you." Steve tucked his head under Tony's chin and closed his eyes, tangling his legs with Tony's. "Can we stay like this?" He sound drowsy even to his own ears.

Tony pressed a kiss into Steve's hair, a warm hand stroking up and down Steve's back. "Yeah." His answer was soft. "Yeah, we can."

With a contented sigh, Steve tightened his grip on Tony's waist and let himself fully relax.

He was finally home.


End file.
